


Be Okay

by unicornwintersoldier



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwintersoldier/pseuds/unicornwintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker will always be Spider-Man, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter in a superfamily/spideypool fic I've been working on for awhile. There are more chapters to come (although I'm not sure how many yet). The universe is a mix between the comics and MCU.

Of course it would rain today. Peter perched himself on the corner of the roof, and tried not to pay attention to his wet Spidey suit rubbing against him uncomfortably. It had been a pretty boring day. After dodging his dads (he said he was going to visit Uncle Clint), he'd hit the streets, only to find that the city was quiet. He definitely didn't want people to be in danger, but it was nice to see _some_ action when he was on patrol as Spider-Man.

Suddenly, there was movement behind him. He could sense a figure darting behind one of the poles towards his right. He felt excited at the idea of facing a big villain like the Avengers always fought. Maybe it was Loki or Kang or even Dr. Doom! 

When he turned around, however, the dark figure revealed itself to be a normal guy. The man was dressed in casual clothing and seemed to be balding slightly. Peter and the man locked eyes and it was then that he realized the man had a gun. Peter put his hands up in the air. The man took a step towards him and Peter's foot wobbled on the edge of the roof. 

"Are you an Avenger?" asked the man, pointing his gun right at Peter's face. He was sweating now, and the gun shook slightly in his hand. 

"I'm not an Avenger. I mean, I wish I was, but I'm not. If you need help though, I can help you. I'm Spider-Man." This seemed to make the man very angry. 

"Another hero, huh?" He spit on the ground. "You know what? You know what, _Spider-Man_? My wife and my children were in the battle of New York. They..." His lip trembled.

"Hey, hey!" Peter cut in. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." The gun was shaking hard in the man's hand now. 

"IT WILL NEVER BE OKAY! IT WILL NEVER... be okay. The Avengers were right THERE when the Chitauri shot my wife and children. They were right there and they did _nothing_." The man seemed to be shattering internally as he spoke those last few words.

"Listen," Peter tried again, reaching his hand out to take the gun. 

"NO!" That was when it happened. It was all so fast. There was a loud *bang* and Peter was on the ground, unable to move. His vision grew blurry, but with another *bang* he could see the man also crumpling to the ground, only his eyes were dull and glassy and Peter knew he was dead. There were hurried footsteps and a voice yelling, but he couldn't tell who it was. Then he seemed to be floating. No, he was being carried. Big, strong arms enveloped his body. He didn't really care who those arms belonged to. All he could feel was pain. Then he blacked out. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When he awoke, he kept his eyes shut. He was definitely in a bed, but he wasn't sure where. There were people arguing with each other in the room and oxygen was being pumped into his lungs. It felt good. He thought maybe he could stay there forever, breathing that sweet oxygen, until all of a sudden he was filled with dread. 

_Oh no..._ He wasn't wearing a mask. And he was in a hospital room full of people. Spider-man's secret identity had been revealed. Not to mention the fact that he was shot. What if he couldn't walk? Could he even be Spider-Man anymore? Surely his dads would be furious. The pain from his wound started to flood back through his entire body. He was finally awake enough to process the voices.

"...He's been swinging around the city risking his life and you didn't even know?" That sounded like Aunt Natasha. 

"We were supposed to protect him, Tony." Oh man, that was Papa. He knew his Papa Steve would be very upset, especially after he recently found out his best friend Bucky was still alive and had been brainwashed by Hydra. Peter had always wondered if maybe there was more to Steve’s relationship with Bucky, but he’d never wanted to ask, especially since Tony avoided the subject so much. Steve had been completely torn up at the idea of Bucky wandering the streets alone without all of his memories, looking for answers. He was already in a bad place, and finding out Peter had been shot would only make it worse.

"If we had known, we would have put a stop to it..." his other dad, Tony, responded. 

"Well how didn't we know? We should have talked to him more. We should have checked in with him more. His Aunt May trusted us. She thought we would be great parents and would take care of him after she died." Steve was crying now. "We were too busy trying to save the city, we didn't even save our own son. He was out there, defenseless, and got shot right in the chest." It was weird for Peter, hearing Steve talk this way, and he kind of wanted to defend his actions, but he still felt unable to talk. 

"Don't beat yourself up so much, Steve. Peter just wanted to be a hero, like both of his dads." That was Uncle Bruce. _At least he understood..._

"What I want to know is..." Uncle Clint's voice was coming from the far corner of the room and it was low and gritty. "Why was some lunatic watching over Peter? I mean, he carried him all the way to the hospital for Christ's sake. And he killed the guy who shot Peter. Why was he there in the first place?" 

_Who were they talking about now?_

"I'm just glad he was there," exclaimed Steve. "If he hadn't been taken to the hospital right then, Peter might not still be alive." Steve put his hand on Peter's knee and moved his thumb in a circle, as if he was afraid of breaking him. 

"Am I the only one," Started Clint again, only more gently. "That thought maybe Wade's intention with Peter were a little..."

_Wade???_ Wade Wilson, the so-called Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool, had been trying to get to Spider-Man for years. In fact, Peter was pretty sure that Wade's favorite game was making fun of him. He always called Spider-Man hot and tried to lean in for a kiss, as if Peter needed someone to mock him that way. He knew he wasn't attractive and no one would want him. He didn’t need someone to point it out so sarcastically. The jokes had hurt pretty badly at first. He remembered one time right after Aunt May had died, when Spider-Man had been fighting some goons in an alley and Deadpool showed up to help. At first he was relieved to have a little help, but as soon as the bad guys were giving up and running away, Wade put his arms around Peter for a hug and said "Spidey don't worry, okay? I heard you have something bad going on and I'm not sure what it is, but I care about you, baby boy. I really do." That wasn't funny at all. He'd punched Deadpool in the face and swung away in tears. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"This is a conversation we can have later. Right now I think Steve and I would like to be alone with Peter again." Peter snapped out of his daze at the sound of Tony's voice. "And Clint, if it's really bothering you, just go out and talk to him. He refuses to leave the hospital. I've had to threaten him multiple times to get him to stop forcing nurses to get him Taco Bell. Just... go easy on the guy, eh Barton? I'm just as concerned as you are, if not more, but he did save Peter's life." The words rolled around in Peter's head, but he was still too tired and in too much pain to think about it. 

There were muffled footsteps as everyone except his dads left the room. There was silence for a few moments before he heard a quiet sob. His Papa was still hunched over him, and Peter really wanted to get up and let him know that everything would be okay, but there was still something preventing him from opening his eyes. 

"Steve. Steve, it's okay," started Tony, but Peter could hear movement as he was being pushed away, maybe more forcefully than his Papa had intended. 

"You don't get it, Tony. What if he never wakes up? What if he never recovers? What if-"

"He will recover," responded Tony, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. "He has been raised to be strong his entire life. After all, he was. _Spider-Man_." Peter could tell the word left a bad taste in his father's mouth and suddenly he felt very guilty about getting shot. He shouldn't have let the man get so close. He shouldn't have made everyone worry. He- "He's our boy and whatever happens, he will be okay. We will be okay." Peter felt a kiss on the forehead from Tony and that was when he eyes finally fluttered open. 

"Dad? I'm so sorry Dad," He croaked. "I'm so sorry." He looked up at his dads and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm a terrible son." 

"Peter! Peter, no! We couldn't have asked for a better son. We love you!" Steve put his hand on Peter's shoulder, but quickly removed it when Peter winced and let out a sob. "We're the ones who should be sorry. We should have paid more attention to you." 

"Peter, we love you and everything is okay. You just need to rest and focus on getting better," said Tony gently. 

"I still want to be Spider-Man though. When I'm better, I want to keep saving people. The Avengers can't be everywhere at once." Steve and Tony exchanged uneasy looks.

"Don't worry about that right now. We can discuss it as a family when you're better," said Steve. 

"But what about-"

"Just relax," Tony cooed. "The last thing you need is to get overly stressed when you're..." He choked a little, his eyes darting around Peter's body.

"When you're not at full health." Steve finished the sentence for him. The next few hours they talked a little, but not about anything important like how Peter had been bitten by a radioactive spider, how Spider-Man had been patrolling for years without him telling anyone, or how the shooter had actually been looking for the Avengers. Peter started to feel quite sleepy, which he could hardly believe since apparently he'd been sleeping for two whole days. When he felt like he was finally going to sleep, he shooed away his dads and got them to go in the hallway, much to their dismay. Having them constantly stare at his wound made him feel all the more guilty. 

He drifted off at about 9pm and was sleeping pretty soundly until he heard a tap on the window. He tried to sit up and look around but found himself unable. There was another tapping and the window started to open. He was about to call for help, since he was pretty defenseless with his wound, but then he heard a voice saying, "Spidey! Spidey, are you awake?" It was Wade. 

_What in the hell was he doing here in the middle of the night? And why didn't he just come in the door?_ He was in no mood to be made fun of, so he just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Deadpool move a little closer to him and wasn't sure if he should be worried. Wade had made a lot of annoying comments and God knows he talks A LOT, but he had never shown any intention of physically hurting Peter. 

There was a small rustle on the bedside table and he heard Wade flopping down into the seat by the bed. 

"Your Iron Daddy wouldn't let me in, so I was left to my own creative devices. They really need better security in here." Deadpool squirmed in his seat as he talked. "You look a little better, Spidey. I mean you're not exactly shooting webs right now, but if you start feeling ready to fight again soon, I can help you get back into things. I don't know if you should patrol by yourself right away." Peter kept his eyes shut and continued to pretend to sleep. "Even though I talk a lot, I'm not always the best with words, but I've tried to tell you how I feel before, and it never worked out. So, um. I'm going to not do that as much but I'm not going to stop caring about you. And if you ever want to hang out at my apartment, you can but I understand if you don't like me because most people don't." Peter was very confused. _Was Wade actually serious all those times he'd tried to kiss him and talked about how much he cared? Did Deadpool actually like him?_

Wade sighed and went back out the window. Peter opened his eyes again and saw a small box on the bedside table. He could barely reach it with what little strength he had, but he was able to pull it onto him. The box was made of red cardboard, and inside was a taco, his Spider-Man mask, and a card with crudely drawn webs all over it that read "Get better soon, baby-boy." 

Peter couldn't help but smile as he tucked his mask and the card under his blanket, setting the taco and the box back on the table. He held the card in his hand as he drifted back to sleep. There were a lot of things that needed to be talked about with his parents and Wade, but that night all he wanted to do was rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade make a deal.

“You know, Spidey, you’re lookin’ good even without the mask. Deadpool leaned over Peter, looking him up and down, and Peter opened his eyes reluctantly, moving his head up on the hospital pillow. “I mean I really like whole spider thing. The idea of you and me and lots of webs… It’s pretty hot. But underneath that you’ve still got it goin’ on big time.” 

Peter blushed intensely. _Why am I blushing?_ “Um, thank you?” He still wasn’t used to viewing these comments as legitimate flirtation instead of jokes. “How exactly did you get in this time? I thought they sealed the window after someone saw the security footage of last night,” Peter said. 

“Why are you still sleeping, Baby-Boy? It’s 2 o’clock. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love a lazy day…” Wade sighed happily. “Netflix, video games, maybe some killing…”

“Killing? Really?” He shot Wade a fierce glare. 

Realizing that he’d done something wrong, Deadpool put on a sad, puppy dog face. “Well nothing extreme! Just a little slice and dice! And only bad guys! I’m innocent! I kill SOMETIMES but also I’m really a good guy. I’m like Hannah Montana, living a double life!”

Peter slapped a hand to his forehead. This was one of the many, many reasons why things would never work out between him and Wade even if he was interested which he WAS NOT AT ALL. Not one bit. Not even a little. Most likely. He could never approve of someone who kills every chance he gets. “Anyway… I woke up at 7am and practically everyone I know came in here to talk to me. Uncle Bruce brought me some kind of herbal healing tea, Aunt Natasha wanted to know all about any weaponry that I used as Spider-Man. Not to mention my dads have been lurking in and out of the room, even as I was sleeping. So, just to warn you, they could come in at any time.” His eyes drifted from Wade to the door and back to Wade.

“Yeah, Iron Daddy and I don’t get along super great, unfortunately. I mean Star Spangled Dad doesn’t talk to me at all, but he’s really sad at the moment. Iron Daddy is always trying to get me to leave. As if I would leave when there’s an injured Spidey in here.” Peter felt a little warm inside, hearing someone speak so protectively of him. _Snap out of it, Peter._

“Well, you probably should go. I’m fine,” said Peter, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. He was actually kind of lonely in the hospital, but didn’t want to keep answering tough questions from people. 

Deadpool thought about this for a little, cocking his head to the side. “How much do I bother you?” he asked, not breaking his stare, although Peter couldn’t see his eyes through Deadpool’s mask. 

“I… uh… I don’t know, Wade.” _Great. More questions._

“How much do I bother you? I mean, I spend a lot of time trying to talk to you and trying to be closer to you, but maybe I should stop annoying you now… Leave you alone.” This was the first time, besides last night, that Peter had ever seen Deadpool being serious and it was very confusing for him. While his constant talking had always been annoying, knowing that his attempts at flirtation were sincere changed their dynamic. He did save Spider-Man’s life after all, too. Mental stability and violence aside, at least someone cared about him and wanted him to be safe besides his family. Even MJ and Harry said they couldn’t stay long because they had other places they had to be. Things were always changing in Peter’s life, with new foes tailing him, Aunt May’s death, and being adopted by two of the Avengers. The one thing that was always constant was Deadpool. Since Peter became Spider-Man, Deadpool had always been following him, talking to him, and well… hitting on him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle yet another big change in his life.

“You know, I’ve never seen you without your mask,” said Peter to Wade and even after he said it, he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. 

“What?”

“You’ve seen me now without the Spider suit as regular old Peter Parker. You know exactly who I am, and yet I’ve never seen you without your mask. What does Wade Wilson look like?” The words were flowing right off Peter’s tongue.

Deadpool shifted uncomfortably in front of him. “You don’t wanna see that, Spidey babe. Once you’ve seen my face, you can’t un-see it. And you’re changing the subject. You-“

“Take off your mask and maybe we can-“ _What are you thinking, Peter? Maybe you can get a little closer? SNAP OUT OF IT! This is Wade we’re talking about! Wade Wilson, the deadly mercenary! What has gotten into you?_ “Just take off the mask.”

Wade looked over his shoulder, then down at Peter again, then up at the ceiling. “I don’t think so. Not right now.” At this point, it was bothering Peter. He wanted to know what this man looked like, the one who was always talking to him. It wasn’t fair that he didn’t get to know.

“Why not? You’ve seen my face. Let me see yours.” Wade looked very sad for a moment, then perked up all of a sudden as if he had an idea.

“How about this,” started Deadpool, smiling widely under his mask. “I will show you my face…” Peter nodded and smirked, satisfied with this small victory. “If you give me one date.”

“What?”

“One date, Baby-Boy, and you can see my entire face, mouth included.” Deadpool winked even though Peter couldn’t see. 

“No way! I’m not going on a date with you. That’s ridiculous.” Deadpool shrunk down into the seat by the bed. 

“Okaaaaaaaaay,” said Wade dramatically. “I guess you’ll never know. You’ll just wonder what I look like… forever!” He was pretty happy with the power he now knew that he held. Peter groaned and glared at him. 

“I guess maybe… just one date, but it will have to wait until I’m better unless you want it to be in this hospital.” _How exactly is this happening right now?_ Deadpool stood up and did a victory dance that looked strangely like the Macarena and let out a giggle. 

“You won’t regret it!” He kissed Peter on the forehead through his mask and Peter squirmed a little, finding himself blushing yet again, which he really hoped Wade hadn’t seen. With that, Deadpool stood up on the chair and ripped off the cover on the vent above the hospital bed. Then he pulled himself up inside and started crawling away, replacing the vent cover behind him.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Peter?_

+++++++++++++++++++++

Deadpool exited the vent into the hospital bathroom down the hall and locked the door to the room. He looked in the mirror at his mask, then slowly pulled it off, revealing his scarred face covered in tumors.

**You’re an idiot.**

_No, I’m not._

**You told him he could see our face if he gave us one date.**

_Exactly. I got us a date with our uber crush!_

**Um, you’re forgetting the SHOW OUR FACE part. He’ll never talk to us again.**

_Exactly. We can’t follow Peter forever. One day I have to lay off… for his sake. We know we aren’t good enough for him and he probably doesn’t like us anyway._

**What about the blushing?**

_Hahaha yeah I noticed that too…_

**So we’re ending things now?**

_We’re going to get one amazing, romantic, special date with Spider-Man, and then he will see our face and end things himself._

**Yikes. Rejection is a bitch.**

_I just want him to be happy and if it’s going to end anyway, I at least want to get just one date. And if he really doesn’t enjoy the date anyway, I’m not going to make him stay there. At least we get one shot to give him a nice night off, free of crime and his superdaddies._

**Fine. So for once life is giving us a chance.**

_To do what?_

**To give a shit.**

_Guardians of the Galaxy reference. Nice._

**Thank you.**

_So what will we do on this date?_

**Haven’t decided yet. Chimichangas?**

_We’ve gotta do something he likes._

**Um. What do spiders like?**

_Eating insects?_

**So bug museum then.**

_Or maybe a playground!_

**Hmm, what about dancing?**

_You’re too good of a dancer. Everyone would be so jealous._

**If Peter Parker equals Spider-Man, then he definitely likes photography.**

_He could take photos of me in provocative positions._

**Or we could take selfies together. The Spideypool twitter page would go nuts.**

_There’s a twitter page for that?_

**Yeah, we made it when we were drunk that one time, remember?**

_Oh right._

**Maybe we should let Petey decide what we do.**

_Okay. Tomorrow we will ask our handsome boy where we would like to go._

**Deal.**

Deadpool slipped back on his mask and headed right out the door, trying to find a nurse.

_I really want Taco Bell right now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. Thank you so so much for reading and showing support! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr... http://multifandom-random.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony talk, Clint investigates, and Peter... dreams.

“Please, Stars and Stripes, at least perk up a little bit?”

“You don’t understand, Tony. It could have been so, so much worse, and this was already bad. We almost lost our son.”

“I know that. I feel it too, but when something like this happens, we can’t let it destroy us. We have to be stronger. We made a mistake, but if you always live in the past, then Peter will have no future. We all have demons we’re battling, Steve, you more than most. The thing is that you can’t let that take you over.”

Steve glanced up at him, evaluating. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, and let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding. 

“Tony, something tells me this isn't just about Peter, is it?” Tony looked down at the ground and mindlessly fumbled with a remote for his suit in this pocket.

Steve stared point blank at Tony and sighed. 

“Maybe I do feel,” started Tony. “That things are a little bit complicated right now with you and me… and you and… you and _him_.” Steve knew he was talking about Bucky.

They stared at each other for a while, neither one wanting to break the silence. Steve furrowed his brow. Tony had always been the confident one who could say whatever he was thinking without an ounce of regret. 

“That’s just it, Tony.” Steve hesitated, then continued. “I have been really distracted lately with… Bucky.” He could barely say the name without tinges of guilt panging through his body. Bucky was out there somewhere, trying to figure out who he really was. “Meanwhile our son wants nothing more than to be like us, and there’s a part of me that thinks maybe that isn't something he should want to be. I don’t want this life for him. He could have normal friends and a normal life. Instead, he’s getting shot and someone we don’t even know took him to the hospital.”

Tony sat next to him and was finally successful at getting an arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“Will you do one thing for me, Steve?” His eyes were met by sparkling pools of blue. The color always reminded Tony of a lake he’d swam in when he was a kid. Sometimes when Tony had a long day, he came home and stared into those bright blue eyes and he felt like he was jumping from a tire swing, soaring into the air, and completely losing himself in the water. “Will you please breathe? Just relax for a moment?” He could actually feel Steve’s shoulders losing a bit of their tenseness. “We don’t really know where… _he_ is right now, but you know he’s strong. He _will_ find his way. And as for our son, he’s in that hospital room, finally sleeping again. Actually, he’s been sleeping for quite a while now. So, for the moment, just breathe.”

Steve put a hand on Tony’s face and kissed him gently. 

“Okay,” said Steve. “I will try to relax.”

“Great,” replied Tony, who stole another kiss, then another and another. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The air duct was narrow and hot, but that didn't prevent Clint from moving forward. He’d spent all day sealing the window yesterday and now this. He was still furious from seeing the new security footage. _What did this weirdo want with Peter anyway? Was he planning on blackmailing him in some way?_

Then, around the corner over Peter’s hospital room, he heard a noise and froze. There was a tap, then three more taps. Pretty soon, a full out drum session was rattling through the walls of the duct. He planned his attack. Even if his bow wouldn't fit in the small passage, he could sure as hell still stab the guy with an arrow. Very suddenly, a part of the duct around the corner opened and his target fell into Peter’s room below, before Clint could stop him. 

Clint rushed around the corner and peered down through the hole in the duct. There, below, was “Deadpool” talking with Peter in semi-hushed tones. He already had enough trouble hearing them without the whispering. He managed to pull out his bow and aim an arrow through the hole in the duct straight for the red and black mask. Then he just had to wait for the right moment. 

A moment later, with Deadpool’s hands flailing while he talked about something, Clint saw Peter laugh. It was a big, hearty laugh and there were tears streaming from his eyes. Clint’s arrow trembled slightly before falling back into position. For a second, Peter seemed to feel a pain in his side and clutched his hand to his rib. Deadpool reached his hand out and put it on Peter’s. Clint steadied the arrow yet again. Then Peter blushed and they both pulled their hands away awkwardly. 

Clint put the arrow away and backed out of the duct in the direction he entered. 

_So that’s what this is._

When he reached the bathroom where he’d entered, Natasha was waiting for him, leaning against the sink with her arms crossed. 

“Believe me now?” she asked with a smirk.

“Okay, okay,” answered Clint. “You win. Just puppy love. But I’m still going to investigate this guy some more.”

“As we should,” said Natasha. “Steve and Tony aren't in much of a position to figure this guy out right now, but that’s where we come in.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He tried to block it out. He tried so hard. 

Last night, after his third visit from Wade in which they decided their date would be a picnic, Peter drifted off into a deep sleep. According to his dad, he’d slept for about 13 hours. 

“Bruce even came in to wake you,” Tony said. “It’s like your body was fighting to stay asleep.”

Peter had laughed uneasily and asked to be left alone. His powers were still completely focused on healing the gun wound and it was fairly exhausting. Not to mention he wanted to think about everything undisturbed. 

During his long sleep, Peter had the strangest dream. In the dream, he wasn't in his hospital room anymore, but sitting on his own bedroom back at the Avengers tower. Leaning back against the wall of his bedroom, he heard the window open, and there was Wade, wearing his Deadpool suit as usual. Wade’s voice was a little more gruff than usual as he said, “Hey, Baby Boy.”

Peter sat up in his bed and pulled on Wade’s arm so that he fell down to eye level. Then Peter closed his eyes and removed Wade’s mask and kept pulling on him until their faces were just inches apart and all he could smell was the musky cologne Peter smelled every time Deadpool was near him, and the faint scent of tacos on his breath, creating an overall fragrance that was undeniably Wade. Then Peter pulled on him even more and their lips brushed gently, Peter’s blood pumping loudly in his veins. 

Soon, they were kissing, arms wrapped around each other and he was nibbling on Wade’s bottom lip. He clawed at Wade’s back, hungrily wanting more. However, as hard as Peter tried to open his eyes and see Wade’s face, the dream wouldn't allow it. The fluid motion of their tongues in each other’s mouths seemed to go on for hours before Peter woke up, and when he finally did, he just stared at the ceiling, dumbfounded.  
When Tony left the room a while later, Peter counted the specks in the ceiling and chanted in his head. 

_I’m not interested. I’m not interested. I’m not interested. I’m not- Oh man, Peter, you’re falling for him, aren't you?_ And maybe it was from being around Wade more often, but he could have sworn he heard a second voice in his head answer _yep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry this took so long to update. I'm back to classes and they're a bit hectic this semester. Please forgive me! *puppy dog face* Thank you to anyone who waited and is still reading this. <3 <3 <3 More to come!
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug if you're interested in following me: multifandom-random.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I'm going to add more chapters soon. I have quite the plans for them all. ;) Thank you for reading! I love you all. <3


End file.
